nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longshot CS-6
The Longshot CS-6 is a breech loaded, manually cycled Nerf blaster. It is currently the second longest Nerf blaster in production, whereas the first longest is the Longstrike CS-6. The Longshot was the first Nerf blaster to feature the Clip System, which allows the blaster to feed Streamline Darts from removable six,eighteen, or 35 dart drum. The blaster features a bolt-action cocking system, a Tactical Rail carrying handle on top of the blaster that doubled as a carrying handle, a collapsible stock that can store an extra clip, and an integrated bipod. The box includes the front blaster, two clips, 12 Streamline Darts, and a Sharpshot Scope (which does not actually have any magnification abilities whatsoever). An early Wal-Mart exclusive "value pack" included additional accessories such as a detachable rail-mounted red light, similar to the one featured on the Nite Finder EX-3, and a Recon CS-6 barrel attachment. Description The Longshot includes a detachable front blaster, which is a barrel extension that features an underslung muzzle-loading blaster with its own trigger and priming handle. When removed, the user can look through the muzzle as a faux scope. The front blaster is interchangeable with the Recon CS-6's barrel extension, Spectre Barrel Extension and the Longstrike Barrel Extension, which, unlike most people think, actually decreases the range and accuracy of whatever gun you attach it to. Color Change Hasbro is gradually phasing out the blue Longshot for a yellow version to coordinate with the N-Strike colour scheme. The yellow variant comes with everything that the blue variant had, but only includes one clip instead of two. The yellow version also supposedly shoots less far than the blue version. The blue version is now rarely found in stores. A Wal-Mart exclusive red variant of the blaster, called the Crimson Series Longshot, is also available, but is almost as hard (if not harder) to find than the blue Longshot. Jamming Problems Many complain that the clip-loading system jams frequently; however, if the blaster is loaded properly, no problems will arise. The complaints usually come from younger children who do not take very good care of their blasters or are too weak to correctly load it (users must pull the bolt back all the way or else the blaster will jam). The main complaint made against the Longshot is a result of the long barrel. Instances of darts slowing down and stopping in the barrel have occurred, which frequently causes a jam when another dart is fired with the previous dart still in the barrel. Very often, jams lead to the blaster ripping up the dart, which can, in rare circumstances, damage the blaster. This problem seems to happen less frequently with the yellow Longshot. If the user's Longshot is taken good care of, this issue may never happen at all. Review Description-''' The Longshot is Nerf's first "sniper rifle"ever. It hardly ever jams and it has great accuracy at longish range. It's an all around good gun. you can put the Recon and Spectere barrels and Recon laser on, or use the 35 round drum, the stock is great because it can hold an extra clip. Note: The Longshot's range is dramatically decreased when barrel attachments are on. '''Range - 10/10 - Nerfs longest range clip system gun unmodified. Can be modified to shoot farther than 100 feet. Plunger tube is not a reverse plunger like most N-strike blasters. It can fit the big bad bow spring in it. Accuracy -''' 9/10 - It shoots in a straight line and will nearly always hit the target. '''Reliability - 9/10 - It only jams up if you do something wrong. Make sure not to use old darts or it will jam regardless. Rate - 8/10 2 shots every second. General - 9/10 - One of Nerf's best blaster. It can be used for long-range and it is a great all round blaster but the longstrike is also a good and its a cheaper option Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-strike